Party With The Mabudachi Trio!
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Well...one night the Trio gets drunk. Ayame and Shigure are hitting it off as idiots. Hatori is asking for what! Craziness and slight yaoi ensues. Funny! Hatori x Ayame x Shigure!
1. WTF!

****

Ch. 1- WTF?!

"Hari!," Shigure yelled at the unresponsive man sitting on the floor next to him.

"...", Hatori didn't answer.

"HARI!," Shigure yelled, raising his voice. Finally Hatori answered:

"How the -hic- hell did I -hic- let -hic- you talk me into -hic- drinking?," Hatori slurred his words before taking another gulp of sake.

"I wanna DANCE!," Ayame suddenly yelled before getting up off the floor and doing some sort of snake dance.

"I say we -hic- do somthing else," Shigure mumbled.

"Like -hic- what?," Hatori raised his eyebrows at his perverted friend.

At this point, the alcohol was starting to wear off Ayame and Shigure. They were as close to sober as they could get anyway.

"I got a headache..," Shigure mumbled to himself as he slowly stood from the floor.

"And I've got an urge to dance!," Ayame giggled again. He started belly dancing in his red dress he was wearing. Shigure decided to join Ayame in dancing and grabbed Ayame and put him on the couch before jumping on his lap. The two, sober 'adults' started lap dancing with each other. They were moaning and screaming the whole time- leaving a very drunk, and aroused, Hatori on the floor watching them.

"...," Hatori mumbled something.

"What did you say Haa-san?," Shigure stopped dancing for a second to look down at Hatori who was sitting on the floor.

"...," Hatori mumbled again.

"What?! If you want something, ask louder than that!," Ayame screamed at the drunk man. Hatori took another gulp of sake and groaned before answering:

"F...uu...ck...," Hatori mumbled again as he moaned.

"Did Tori just curse?," Ayame blinked at the doctor on the floor.

"F...uu...ck...me...," Hatori said again- getting louder. Suddenly, Hatori threw his empty bottle of sake across the table. Shigure, having understood what Hatori meant, got off of Ayame and sat on Hatori's lap- grabbing his tie.

"Is Haa-san jealous?," Shigure whispered lustfully into his ear, making him moan. Hatori got tired of waiting and screamed:

"NOW!" Hatori pressed his lips against Shigure's. Shigure's eyes widened to the sudden contact, but he continued the kiss. Soon after two minutes of heaving kissing and groaning, Shigure pulled back- out of breath.

"My, my!," Ayame said in surprise before going to sit next to Hatori. Shigure just gasped for air; never keeping his eyes off Hatori.

"What bought this on?!," Shigure asked innocently.

"I call seme..," Hatori mumbled under his breath before turning to his left and kissing Ayame.

"We're gonna have some fun!," Shigure squealed as he grabbed Hatori's shirt.

While Hatori was kissing Ayame, Shigure had pulled off his shirt and Hatori's as well. Then Shigure put his hands on Hatori's chest, causing Hatori to moan loudly and break the kiss. Hatori turned around to face the man on his lap with a smirk. Hatori then grabbed Shigure's arms and straddled him and lay on top of him. Hatori left a long trail of kisses down Shigure's head before sucking on a spot on his neck. Then Shigure, getting impatient, reached down between them and grabbed Hatori's member. Hatori moaned loudly and grabbed Shigure's shoulders hard. Ayame came from behind and lay kisses down Hatori's bare back. Hatori arched to the sudden touch and moaned again- leaving Shigure giggling.

"Hatori's being a bad boy!," Shigure giggled. Hatori pushed his lips on Shigure's once again, causing Shigure to let go and tangle his fingers in Hatori's hair at the base of his skull. Shigure then pulled down Hatori's pants with his legs and feet- Ayame helping too. Hatori broke the kiss and rolled off of Shigure, gasping for air. Shigure and Hatori were laying side by side on the ground with no shirts, and Hatori with no pants, only boxers. Ayame was sitting at their feet, giggling. Hatori suddenly stood up and smiled at the two 'adults' on the floor.

Hatori then looked at himself, realized he was only in his boxers, blushed and said:

"My bedroom?" Shigure smiled and looked to Ayame on his left and said:

"Aya, _we're_ taking care of the doctor tonight!" Shigure got up and Ayame followed, saying:

"Physical check up it is! Let's go, _Dr. Sohma_!" They each grabbed on of Hatori's arms and guided him up the stairs.

"I'm excited.," Hatori said as he looked at his two friends and smiled. They reached the room, went inside and locked the doors behind them.

The rest...well, I'll leave that to your imaginations! oO; Let's just say that they had some fun...

* * *

**You likey? Well, post a review! Don't forget to read the next chapter and do the poll!**


	2. Sore

**Ch. 2- Sore**

It was a bright morning- Hatori the first to wake up. He realized he was in his bed and looked down at the dog and snake sleeping beside him. He tought: _' Why the hell are they naked? What did I do last night?! Oh crap; I was drunk wasn't I? Those two bastards got me drunk! I'm going to personally strangle them!' _He went to get out of bed when he realized that his back and thighs hurt. He tought again: _' Holy shit! I did NOT do THAT last night! Calm down, Hatori. Maybe somthing else happened.' _Then he took another look down at them, _'Nope. I fear the worst.'_

He finally pulled himself out of bed and down to the kitchen after he got dressed. When he was making the coffee, he slapped his forehead at the thought of what he did last night. Shigure soon entered the kitchen, already dressed.

"Good morning Haa-san!," Shigure squealed as he sat down at the kitchen table. Hatori's face turned serious and he looked at Shigure:

"Shigure. I want a simple answer to this question. What did we do last night?"

"Well, you got drunk and kinda ASKED for IT," Shigure played with his words as not to anger the stressed doctor.

"Shigure? You're a real bastard you know that? Don't tell a soul about what happened last night or my reputation will be ruined and I'll never be respected again.," Hatori sat across from Shigure at the table.

"You call me a bastard after all the pleasure I gave you...," Shigure pouted.

"Listen. If you tell anybody, I'll strangle you- no holds barred.," Hatori looked at Shigure with strict eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll just tell them that Haa-san agreed to give Aya and I human anatomy lessons...," Shigure giggled at the idea.

"Do that and I _will_ kill you," Hatori twitched at the words. Aya decided to walk in at the statement of Shigure. Aya was naked except for his boxers.

"That was _some_ human anatomy lesson! I wanna learn more!," Ayame chuckled at Hatori and rubbed his head.

"No.," was all the answer Ayame got from Hatori before Hatori left the room- throughly pissed...yet feeling a little nice...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter to the story! I kinda got writers block. If I get some supporters, I'll do a yaoi fanfic. I need votes though!**

**Here are the couples:**

**Shigure x Hatori**

**Hatori x Ayame**

**Ayame x Shigure**

**Post on the reviews who you want to vote for and I'll tally the votes and add a new chapter with the results to the poll. This poll is open for a limited time only, so post now- and tell me what you think! Arigatou!**


End file.
